Summer of Love
by HP000
Summary: Harry goes to Hermiones house for the Summer. Trouble ensures. Is romance in the air? FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Harry's Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, the characters spells and most places belong to the very talented and much worshipped J.K. Rowling.

Harry Potter woke up with a shock in the middle of summer, only this time he wasn't having one of his dreams of Voldemort when he woke up with shooting pains on his forehead, this time he was dreaming of her.

Ever since that last day three weeks ago in King's Cross Station, when his best friend Hermione had kissed him good-bye on the cheek, he discovered that he liked her, no, he loved her. Just then he heard a dainty tap on his window and saw a small barn owl.

Harry went over to the window and let the little owl in. He untied a piece of parchment off f it's leg and saw that it was a letter from Hermione. It read-

Dear Harry,

Hi. How is your summer? Mine is great. I finished my homework in the first week (just like Hermione, harry thought), so now I have nothing to do and I was wondering if you would like to stay with me for the rest of the summer, since Ron and his family are in Romania visiting Charlie. If you stay we can go all over London, since I know that you haven't really been there for a visit before. You could also do your homework, since I know that you have to do it in private. By the way, this is the owl that my parents got me for being such a good student, I named her Emerald, her eyes are the color of yours, when I look at her, I think of you, and hope that you are okay. Send me a reply back with my owl.

With love,

Hermione

Harry wrote her a reply right away-

Dear Hermione,

Of course I would like to come! I'm sure the Dursleys wouldn't mind, they will hardly notice that i'm gone.

Yours always,

Harry

Harry tied the parchment to the small owl, stroked it's head one last time, as it flew out into the brisk morning air.

Harry sighed and leaned up against the head board of his bed and thought, maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.'

Okay thats the first chapter please review, flames are always welcome!


	2. chapter 2

disclaimer- all characters (most) spells (most), and again (most) places belong to J.K. Rowling

A/N- Okay so I forgot to mention, in case you didn't already figure out, this is the summer after the 4th year. I know that the fourth book said that Harry would probably go to Rons house over summer. But , in my story, Mr and Mrs. Weasly desided that it would be best if the whole family was together for the summer.

Harry woke up early the following Moday ( it was Wenesday when he recived the letter), and wondered at first why he got up so early. Then he remembered, today his crush would come by to his house in a cab and they would go to Hermiones house, for the rest of the summer.

Harry looked at the clock, half an hour had passed while he was day dreaming. It was now 9:30, and hermione was arriving at 10:30. Harry, knowing that Hermione was very punctual, and knowing that it was very likely that she would show up at least fifteen minutes early, began to get ready. Harry got dressed in the only clothes that weren't to badly wrinkled, and headed down to the bathroom.

Harry looked in the mirror and thought to himself, 'would I ever have a chance with a girl like her?' Opening the drawer in the bathroom he took out a bottle of hair mousse. He looked in the mirror again, trying to deside how best to tame his wild hair. Then he remembered about what Hermione had said to him when he was depressed about Cho not going to the Yule Ball with him last Christmas. She said that any girl would be lucky to have him, and that all the girls she had over heard talking about him said that it was his hair, his raven black, tousled, wild hair, and his body, Quidittich had obvioulsy done him good, he had a strong build, and was quite muscular. Then there was his eyes, those emerald green eyes, that sparkle that he had in them, the way that you could tell how he felt that moment, all of his emotions hid behind his eyes.

Desiding that the mousse seemed usless now he put it back in the cupboard and went to get his school trunk from the closet, when he got it out and dragged it to the front door, just then he heard a knock at the door. Looking at his watch he saw that it was only 10:00, 'just like Hermione' he thought as he opened the door.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled and threw her arms around him into a tight bear hug

Harry just pulled her closer to him, wishing that he could stay like this forever " Good to see you Herm"

" Harry are you all ready?" she said looking behind him at his trunk.

" Yeah, come on lets get outta here" he said smiling happily, motioning towards the door

"Shouldn't you tell some one that your leaving now?" Hermione said serious tone

" No, they will be glad that i'm gone, but just think about what they'll say when the realize that nobodys going to be able to cook their meals now?" Harry said, with a big lopsided grin on his face.

Hermione gave a worried smile as she climbed into the back of the cab. They filled the time driving to Hermiones house with talking about past adventures, and about what they think they'll be when they leave Hogwarts. Hermione felt Harry tense up besides him when they talked about the Yule ball and Cedric Diggory, and her heart imediatly broke for him. As she hastily changed the subject, she still sensed tension in the cab, and thought to herself ' This isn't right, he's only 14, he's seen more than anyone has, he has seen hell and he still keeps his composure, I just want to help him, he's my best friend' Hermione didn't notice that Harry had been trying to get her attention for a few minutes.

"Hermione? Hermione! Herms, are you okay?" Harry said with a look of worry in his eyes

"What?" Hermione said snapping out of her thoughts, "Yeah Harry, just a little tired, thats all, don't worry." she said trying to reasure him

" Okay, if thats what you said" Harry said, suddenly the cab stopped moving and Hermione said, happily

"This is it"

-


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer-See the first chapter.  
  
A/N- Took me long enough to get this chapter out. But I've been busy. With evil homework  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry stared at Herimiones house, no mansion. Harry always knew that Hermiones Parents were quit wealthy, he had noticed that since he first met her parents, but this was beyond wealthy, this was rich. The house was made of brick and was 3 stories tall, with big white pillars in front. It was settled in the country side, with a small forest behind the house.  
  
Hermione must have noticed Harry's stares, because she blushed, she had always tried to down play her richness, mainly to Ron, but also a little bit to Harry. Hermione snapped Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well Harry, are we just going to sit in this cab all summer, or are we going to get inside? It's cooler indoors."  
  
"Yeah Herms, wow, your house is amazing! The Dursleys would be so jealous if they saw this place." Harry smiled and gave Hermiones arm a squeeze.  
  
Harry and Hermione got out of the cab and Hermione paid the driver and he sped away. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led him up the stone path towards the door.  
  
All the while Harry's heart was light and the knot in his stomach grew even tighter. 'Why did she grab my hand, please tell me that my face isn't red'. While Harry was glad that Hermione had in fact grabbed his hand, he wished that she would let it go before he said anything about liking her, or even before he kissed her.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever they were at the front door and Hermione released Harry's hand. Hermione opened the door.  
  
"Mum? Dad?, were here!" Hermione yelled and led Harry into the sitting room. Just then Hermiones Mom and Dad entered the room and sat down.  
  
"Hello Harry, it's good to see you, I haven't really gotten to know you very well, but our 'Mione talks about you often. You to must be very close." Mr. Granger said, sticking out his hand, Harry shook it and looked over at Hermione and saw that she was blushing furiously.  
  
Harry looked next to Mr. Granger at Hermiones mother, now that Harry got a better look at her, he understood were Hermione got her beauty. Her mother didn't have as bushy hair as Hermione did, or the soft cinnamon brown eyes that Hermione had. No, Hermiones mother had blue eyes, with sleek honey colored hair. But still, Hermione looked just like her.  
  
"Harry, good to see you again, you look tired, Hermione," Hermione looked up at her mother, "you go show Harry up to his room, tell him the routine then, your dad and I have to go out tonight, so why don't you guys go out to eat? I'll call a cab for you two.  
  
Hermiones parents excused them selves and left the house. Hermione took Harrys hand yet again with Harry's embarrasement and took him upstairs to a long hall and stopped infront of a door at the end of the hall.  
  
"This, Harry is were you'll be staying for the remainder of the summer." then she thought for a minute and added, blushing "my room is right across the hall."  
  
Harry opened the door to reveal a large white room with burgundy drapes and a king sized bed. He put his trunk in the corner of the room and turned to Hermione.  
  
"This room is great. Thanks for letting my stay 'Mione, your the greatest" he said giving her a quick hug, "Now how about you giving me a tour?"  
  
Hermione showed him all of the house and then led him outside, were it was getting slowly darker.  
  
'This is it, now is your chance to tell her, nothing is in your way' Harry thought  
  
"Harry lets go the cabs here, and I'm hungary, come on." Hermione said making her way toward the front of the house.  
  
"Okay Hermione" harry said cheerfully 'Damn' he thought to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay so that was the 3rd chapter. Please R/R! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer-see first chapter. But, i do own olivia, tommy, and mary.  
  
A/N- Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. It wouldn't upload and then I lost all the files on the computer, because of a stupid virus. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Harry and Hermione walked out to the front lawn were the cab was waiting for them.  
  
"About time" the driver mumbled and sped down the small street.  
  
Harry and Hermione finally reached their destination, Yorkshire, right outside of the moores.  
  
"Harry we're going to get a quick bite to eat, then we have to go meet my two friends, kay?" Hermione said getting out 20 pounds and passing to the driver. (I have no idea how much cabs cost in england, i've only been twice) "Keep the change" Hermione and smiled at him.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked for 10 minutes until they stoped in front of a pizza Resturant and walked in, Harry opening the door for Hermione. It was a long brightly lit place, and full of noise, Hermione and Harry made their way down to the end of the resturant and sunk down into a worn leather booth.  
  
The waitress came and took their order, a large vegitarian pizza, and to Hermiones disgust and Harry's delight, extra cheese. The pizza came and Hermione turned her head away.  
  
"Come on Mione, why won't you eat it?" Harry said taking a bite of pizza that he put on his plate  
  
"Harry! Could you be any more blind? I'm fat, look at me!" she excalimed pulling on her shirt " this used to fit me perfectly! It's all that Hogwarts food, thats what"  
  
Harry looked at her. Fat? She was far from fat, she looked no bigger than a size four, true, she looked slightly bigger, but in a good way.  
  
"Mione, you, fat? No way, your pretty, just the way you are" Harry said, in a warm and soothing voice. "Come on take a bite for Harry" He said holding up the piece of pizza that he had taken a bite out of.  
  
"It's good, you know it, please take one little itty-bitty bite for me" He said again, inching slowly towards Hermione, and had a puppy look on his face  
  
"No" Hermione said, looking out the window to the sun setting.  
  
Next, in what Harry said in what he belived to be a sultry, pouty, low voice "Please Herm, I know you want it" He said sticking under her nose.  
  
Hermione looked to were Harry sat and couldn't help herself, she took a bite of it, with Harry still holding it in her hand. She couldn't understand this. He had this control on her, she had a very hard time saying no to him, she was under his spell.  
  
The knot that had been in Harry's stomach grew tighter, his heart beat faster, and his mind was racing. 'what the hell am i doing? God, how idiotic could i get?'  
  
Hermione all of the sudden looked up at Harry and their eyes locked. 'he has the most amazing eyes, their so green!' 'that smile, the one that she always has when she feels happy and excited, different from the one when she's gotten an answer right in class.'  
  
Suddenly, Harry erupted laughing, breaking their eye contact.  
  
"Harry Potter! What is so funny?" Hermione said in her demanding bossy voice  
  
"I," Harry said between laughter "I don't know"  
  
Soon Hermione was also laughing and gasping for breath. The waitress came to see what all the commotion was about, then kicked them out.  
  
"That was rude! She had no right what so ever to kick us out like that, down right rude!" Harry said, in mock anger  
  
They continued to walk down the street until they stoped infront of a Starbucks (yet again, i'm not sure if they have Starbucks in England, i think so, but i'm not sure!)  
  
They walked in to a dimly lit shop, with fluffy couches and small wooden tables, and filled with the aroma of fresh coffee grounds.  
  
"Over Here!" A girl with blondish silvery hair, with black tips and sparkling blue eyes stood up and waved. It passed Harry's mind breifly that she was a veela.  
  
"Remember Harry, she doesn't know about me, to her I go to a boarding school in Scotland" Harry nodded, and made a mental note not to say anything about school.  
  
"Olivia! It's sooo good to see you! how've ya been? How's Tommy?" Hermione said smiling, her mom sent her a letter from Olivia, sawing that her and Tommy were dating.  
  
"He's okay, Mary's not here yet, so we can just sit down." Olivia said smiling, then pointed next to Hermione, where Harry stood. "So, is this the infamous Harry that we have heard so much about?"  
  
Harry nodded "Pleasure" he said, holding out his hand. "Olivia McNally at your service!" she said saluting him and shaking his hand. "It really is an honor to finally meet you, Hermione talks about you every second during the summer, i'm glad you finally came for a visit. Say Hermione," she said now pointing her direction to Hermione, "Were's that kid, Ron was his name?"  
  
"Oh, uh, Ron couldn't make it, he's visiting his brother ,study's dragons,"Seeing Olivia's amused look on her face, she realised her mistake "I mean, he's visiting his brother in college, he studies decorating.  
  
'Smooth move Hermione, almost blew your cover' Hermione scolded herself.  
  
"So Hermione, shall we go freshen up? You don't mind do you Harry?" Olivia said, smiling and heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"Not at all. You guys want coffee? I'll go get it"Harry said, walking towards the counter  
  
"God Hermione, he's so cute, a lot more than he was in the picture. He seems so nice to, definatly boyfriend material."  
  
"Harry!? My boyfriend! thats the stupidist idea ever. Harry would never, ever think of me that way."  
  
Olivia dumped the contents out of her purse, make-up. Hermione picked up black eye shadow and applied it to her eyelids, then she picked up red lipstick and put it on, then lipgloss to make it shiny.  
  
"Hermione, you never wear make-up! Who are ya trying to impress? Could it be our dear Harry?" Olivia said, giving Hermione a knowing grin.  
  
"Very funny Olivia" Hermione said, helping Olivia put the make-up back in her purse "I just felt like looking nice for a change. I haven't been home since last summer. Thats all"  
  
"Fine, but denial is a signal. I wanted to ask you something, Harry, he has a scar on his forehead, shaped like lightening how did he get it?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. What would she say? Harry wasn't an ordinary boy, Olivia was smart, she probably had a feeling that he wasn't ordinary either. But what would she say? That that is the scar from a evil wizard, one that is alive and will come after Harry, to kill him. That any moment could be his last? Her last?  
  
"oh, the scar, a car accident, when he was younger. Best not to mention with him, he lost both of his parents in it, now he has to live with his horrible mug- I mean, relatives.  
  
"Okay. We better get back in their shouldn't we? Don't want lover boy to worry about you? Do you?" Olivia looked a Hermione's face "Okay, I'll stop. For a little while"  
  
They made their way into the shop and spotted Harry. This time though, when she saw Harry, she noticed that her heart beat quicker, and her head got light. Then it suddenly came to her.  
  
'I'm in love with Harry' 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer- Harry Potter characters, names, and related indicia are owned by the talented J.K. Rowling. I the plot, Mary, Olivia, and Tommy.  
  
A/N- It's me again! Did ya miss me? Of course you did. Anyway, here is the next installment of Harry's Summer, for your reading and reviewing pleasure. In other words, here's the next chapter please R/R.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
They made their way into the shop and spotted Harry. This time though, when she saw Harry, she noticed that her heart beat quicker, and her head got light. Then it suddenly came to her.  
  
'I'm in love with Harry'  
  
She felt herself blushing, and quickly turned her head so that Olivia and Harry couldn't see her. It was to late though and Olivia was quick as lightening to say something.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright, your face is all red." Olivia said with a smirk, as Hermione sat down in a chair, scooting as close to Harry's as possible.  
  
"Hermione, I got you a latte, Olivia, coffee black. I couldn't remember if that's the way 'Mione said that you liked it, sorry if it was wrong." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Perfect Harry, now if you could just remember to do your homework a school" Hermione said smiling  
  
"Is that so Ms. Granger? If you could only stay away from the books and library and have fun more often." Harry said looking straight at Hermiones eyes.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how's everything?" Said a short girl with dirty blond hair, who took the only avalible seat. "Everything is just awful in my life, Tommy broke up with me, said I was to flirty with guys, that bastard."  
  
"Hey Mary"Hermione smiled at her friends lack of greeting skills. "I would like you to meet my friend, Harry Potter. Harry, I would like you to meet Mary."  
  
Mary lept out of her chair and gave Harry a big hug. Harry, very akwardly, patted her back, wishing that she would let go of him.  
  
Hermione saw this and rolled her eyes. Luckily, Hermione noticed, Harry seemed to be wishing that she would sit down.  
  
"It's sooo good to meet you. You look better than you do in that picture that Hermione carries with her in her wallet" Mary said sitting down and sipping on Mary's coffee. "Blech, Mary, what is this? It's awful. Somebody, please give me something better. Ah, here is something more worth my while," she said indicating to Hermione's latte. Raising the glass up she said "To Harry Potter, and finally being able for him to grace us with his presence, and to our Hermione, for becoming friends with him at the godforsaken school that she goes to."  
  
Followed by Mary's, um, very motivating speech was a half hearted "here, here". Olivia looked down at her watch, "omygosh, look at the time, my moms going to kill me. Bye guys." Olivia said, rushing out the door of the shop with coffee in her hand.  
  
"Well its been fun guys, but I think I should go do my duty." Mary said, picking up her purse "Sorry I couldn't stay for a while."  
  
Hermione snorted, and said "Duty? What duty? It's summer, for peets sake!"  
  
"Well, I figure that I have to go home and seem all sad, cry maybe, you know the normal break up routeen, in other words, make everyone feel sorry for me." Mary smiled mischeviously, then turned her smile to a flirtatious smile. "Bye Harry" she said, acenting the word "Harry" with a wink.  
  
Hermione watched her as she walked out. 'How did I ever become friends with her? She's unbelivable, doing that to my Harry. Whoa, since when did I start thinking of him as mine? Bad Hermione, Bad!'  
  
"Well 'Mione, we also better get going, it's late you know, it'll be hard to find a cab this late."  
  
They got up and walked to the door, once out Hermione did something very daring for herself, something that the normal, studious, bookworm Hermione wouldn't have done. She searched out his hand and wrapped hers around it. Harry looked at her and smiled. They walked down the street, to the place that they had been dropped of at earlier. Words seemed to fail eachother, they both were just happy to be with each other.  
  
On the cab ride home words also seemed to fail them. She scooted as close to Harry as she could, hoping that she wasn't to obvious. After a few minutes of sitting there like that, she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
The car ride ended to soon, for both of them. They both walked into the house, saying goodnight to each other, before heading into their respected bedrooms.  
  
Harry looked at the clock next to the bed, three am. He couldn't fall asleep, his mind was racing. Trying to savor all of todays events, before they seemed to distant. His eyes where getting heavy, and he was almost asleep, then he heard the bedroom door opening with a creak. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, until they were somewhat focused, to see Hermione, her face was red and her face was tear stained.  
  
He could see tears falling silently as they glistened in the moonlight.  
  
"'Mione, whats wrong?" He said, motioning her to sit on his bed  
  
"I had a nightmare. He came, you know who, he took you away from here, I saw him kill you, he killed you." Hermione said, her voice breaking, as more tears streamed down her face.  
  
Harry instinctivly reached out and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Hermione instanly lept forward and collapsed on him. Harry stayed there and stroked her hair, wispering soothing words in her ears, and rubbing her back. Soon her breathing became light and regular, not wanting to wake her up, Harry laid her in his bed, and snuggled against her for warmth. Wraping his arm around he soon drifted of into dreamland.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________  
  
A/N- Okay. That was it. Please R/R! Also please review my poem, Righteous Sinner. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer- Harry Potter characters, names, and related indicia are owned by the talented J.K. Rowling. I the plot, Mary, Olivia, and Tommy. I also don't own Volcom, the skating company, I don't know who does.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________  
  
When Harry woke up, the first thing he wondered was why was all this frizzy hair in his face. Then her recalled last nights events. Wanting the feeling of waking up next to Hermione last forever, he closed his eyes, not moving.  
  
Soon Hermione started stirring. She woke up, keeping her eyes closed, and noticed the feeling of somebodys warm arm around her waist. She turned over and opened her eyes, to those of Harry Potter.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. Feel any better?" He said, smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah Harry, I feel lots better. Thanks for comforting me. It's just, the dream seemed so real. I thought for a moment that we were in the forest, and that he was there. I saw his eyes, I heard his laugh. I was terrified. I had to come see if you were alright." Hermione said, her eyes threatining to overflow once again with tears  
  
"Sh, it's alright I'm not going to leave. I'll never leave." Harry said in a soothing voice.  
  
Hermione looked over at the clock. It read 9:00.  
  
"Harry! Breakfast! My parents are going to kill me! What if they catch me coming out of your bedroom, wearing a nightgown?" Hermione said, panic in her voice "Breakfast started at 7:30"  
  
Hermione got out of bed. She looked over at Harry, motioning for him to get up to. Harry slowly got out of bed, to see Hermine blushing a deep shade of magenta. Harry looked down, and saw the reason that she was blushing. He was only clad in a pair of midnight blue boxers.  
  
"Hermione! Please get me a pair of pants? The khaki ones, on the dresser?" Hermione threw his pants over to him. Then she passed him a black shirt, on it said Volcom in white letters. It was one that she had given him as a birthday present last year. Soon Harry was dressed. Then they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione? Are you in there?" It was Mr. Granger. He rattled at the door knob "Young Lady? You better not be in there. Remember what I said about having your guy friends in here?"  
  
There was a deadly silence. Hermione turned towards Harry, he nodded. She slowly crept towards the door, opening it slowly at first, then quickly, just to get it over with. Mr. Granger's eyes scanned the room. What he saw shocked him. Harry was sitting in a chair, his hair very unruly, he was trying to zip up his pants, which was stuck down. Harry's face looked flushed, as well as Hermiones. Her dad noticed that all his daughter had on was a flimsy nightgown. Then he looked at the bed. The sheets were everywhere, and the pillows scattered on the floor.  
  
Hermione must have noticed, and was quick to defend her and Harry  
  
"Dad, nothing happened! I had a bad dream last night, and came to Harry's room. I guess I just fell asleep. Harry is just a friend, we would never do anything like that. Right Harry?" Hermione said, a cute smile on her face, although it faltered when she struggled to say that Harry was just a friend.  
  
"Right. Mr. Granger, I would never do that to Hermione, it would just be wrong." Harry said, a hint of pleading in his voice.  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Grangers face softened, and he sort of smiled a little bit.  
  
"Fine. I belive you guys. Hermione, go to your room and change. There are some waffles left, just ask Sofia to warm them up." With that he left the room.  
  
"Sofia? Who's that?" Harry asked, trying still to get the zipper up on his pants  
  
"Oh, Sofia is our maid, she lives here, you know. At least we don't have house elves" Hermione said walking out of the room.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. 'This is the best summer ever' he thought to himself as he lay down on his bed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ 


	7. chapter 7

A/N- I so sorry that I didn't get this chapter out sooner. I've been really busy, I just got back from England, I went with my dad on one of his buisness trips! Lot's of things happened while I was gone. My friends got back together, they make such a cute couple, everyone thinks that they aren't going to get anywhere with each other, but I know them better than anyone else! Here's the chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except Tommy, Mary, and Olivia

A/N- Just want to leave some things to think about! Does Olivia suspect that something is different, that separates Harry and Hermione from the rest of the world? Is Mary really hitting on Harry? Will Harry's loyalties waver? What will Hermione do to make sure that this doesn't happen? Okay, this sounds soo soap-operaish, I may make Ron a little OOC, but it all depends on what you say.

A little bit of Olivia's P.O.V, from leaving the coffee shop

I walked down the street, with my coffee in my hand. I was deep in thought, and I kept on bumping into people on the street, getting some dirty looks and gestures. But, one thing was on my mind, Harry Potter.

I'm pretty smart, I can tell when people are hiding something from me, unlike Hermione, I belive in Divination. Harry Potter is unlike anyone I have ever met, he is better than what Hermione told me about him.

Flashback-

Hermione took out a picture of a boy, around the age of 13, out of her purse.

"Wow Hermione, who's that guy?" Olivia said, grabbing the picture out of Hermione's hands

"Oh, thats just Harry Potter" She said, nonchalantly "He's my best friend"

"Whats he like?" Olivia said, sitting up on the couch

"Well, Harry's... Harry's not like anyone I've ever met" Hermione said, slowly, trying to think of exactly what to say, as to not say to much. "He's very brave, he's done far more braver things than that of anyone I know. Kind, he notices when someone isn't feeling well, or seems sad, he makes it his job to make them happy, and won't stop until they are" Hermione paused, remembering all the times he made her feel better "He has a sad, dar- um, past, but never dwells in it, doesn't look for pity, and doesn't pity himself. He's very loyal, always stays by your side, he's just, the best friend that anyone could ask for. I think to myself all the time that I don't deserve him as a friend, he's to good to me."

-End of Flashback

Oliva knew, from right then, that she had been lying. That she wasn't one to pry into people's business, 'what the hell? Of course I am!'

I began to think of what she had said that night, she started to say, sad, dark past. Dark past, what could that mean? I know that his parents were killed in a car crash, and he had to live with horrible relatives, could they be beating him? No, I would see the bruises, or cuts on him, or visible pain, but nothing like that was on him, but she did say that he didn't like to make others feel sorry for him.

But, what about that school she goes to? I never see any pictures, or yearbooks, I don't even know what it is called. Another funny thing is that she seems to be left behind, she didn't know how to use a computer when she went to my house. Last year, when she came back from her 3rd year, I went to her room to borrow clothes from her, I found black robes in her closet, incrested with a crest, that said Gryffindor on them, pointy hats, she said that they were for halloween.

Harry bears the lightening scar, said to of been from the car crash that his parents died in. But, is it really? i don't belive that what Hermione is telling me is all that there is to the story. I WILL find out!!!


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: not mine.

Harry woke up early, it was still dark, he couldn't figure out why, but then he remembered. Not only was today his birthday, but Hermione Granger was in the bed, next to him, with her arm draped over his chest (this is the part were I remind you to get your mind out of the gutter). He sighed, they had been doing this nightly know, Hermione would come in his room, same reoccuring dream, the one that brought him to his bed weeks before, and she would stay the night with him.

"Hermione" he nudged her side, getting a whimper out of her. "Time to go to your own bed now"

Hermione rolled over, so that she was facing him, gave a small smile, and went back to sleep. Harry would have never guessed that I took her so long to wake up, she was always the last to go to bed and the first to rise in the morning at school.

Harry smiled to himself, then looked at the clock, 6:45, her parents would be up in 15 minutes, no sooner, no later. He made up his mind, he got out of bed, now comfortable with only wearing his boxers when he was around her. Hermione noticed the warmth was gone and she shivered, sat up in bed, and looked around her-

"Harry?" Hermione asked

Harry came up from no were and pounced on her, he knew her weakness was tickling, he knew her so well. Hermione was gasping for air, begging, pleading for him to stop his torcher. Soon enough, she heared footsteps, making their way past their rooms, and down the hall.

More footsteps came, now they were coming closer, and closer to were Harry and Hermione were, the footsteps stopped, and there was light tapping on the door.

Hermione got up, and much to Harry's suprise, she was wearing a pair of his plaid green boxer, with a green spagetti strap top on. Hermione could feel his eyes watching her, she enjoyed it, wearing his boxers really did work, she now had his attention.

Harry's mind was frantic, 'what was she doing in my boxers, why is she going over to the door? I'm dead, they'll make me leave!'

Hermione opened the door, very slightly, to see Olivia beaming face.

"Hey Hermione! Whatcha doin in the guest bedroom? Your parents said that I could find you in here. Didn't say why though."

Hermione was paralyzed 'How could my parents know?'

Olivia pushed the door open, and saw Harry, blushing a deep shade of crimson, trying to find a not-to-wrinkled shirt to put on. 'Wow, Harry looks good in boxers' Olivia thought, imediatly pushing those thoughts to the back of her head 'Harry is Hermiones'

She took a better look at Hermione, she was wearing Harry's boxers, and a very revealing top. Hermione was searching for something to put on, it had suddenly become quite cold. She looked through Harry's drawers and grabbed the first thing that she could find, Harry's school robes.

"Did I interupt something in here?" she said, a wicked grin planted on her face "Nice clothes Hermione, whered you get the robe from?

She walked over and got one of the other robes from the drawer, while Harry and Hermione were busy making the bed. She quickly searched the pockets, found a piece of paper and put it in her pocket.

"Well guy's, sorry to come so early, I just wanted to catch you guys before you made any plans for the evening. The teen night club, R28, is having a band perform live and DJ there tonight, Linkin Park, I was wondering if you would like to go."

Hermione looked over at Harry, he nodded.

"Great! I'll come by around 8:00, okay?"

"Yeah, 'Liva. How about I ask if my dad can bring a car 'round to pick you up?" Hermione asked

"Yep! I gotta go now. Chow! Happy Birthday Harry!" She called as she left the room.

"Hermione, did you tell her my birthday was today?" Harry said, looking at her thoughtfully

"No, no I don't remember ever telling her, though I must have."

"Oh." Harry said still puzzled "Who's Linkin Park?"

"Harry, Linkin Park is one of those Muggle bands. Come on, lets go down to the town and get some breakfast, we both need to go shopping! We can't go to a nightclub dressed like a couple of preppy's!"

(I am not dissing preppys! I once was one.)

Harry never had seen Hermione act this way, this is the totally different way than he would of thought her to act. Harry, knowing Hermione all too well, asked what was wrong-

"Hermione, whats wrong? What's happenend to you? Over night you just changed! It's not a bad change, I think, I really do enjoy this Hermione, but, I miss the old Hermione too."

Hermione let out a long sigh. "Harry, I'm scared, I don't like to admit it, because, well I know that you should feel the most scared, he, after all is after you."

"Hermione, I-" But, the new Hermione cut him off, the old Hermione looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Harry, I just tried to put up a facade, I didn't want you to worry about me, you already have the whole fate of the wizarding world on your shoulders."

Harry looked at her with a bemused look on his face. He slowly inched closer to her.

'Is he going to kiss me? No way Hermione, he just thinks of you as his friend'

But still his face came closer and closer, until he captured her lips with his and began a passionate kiss, filled with youthful hunger and lust. Hermione closed her eyes. The kiss was mind dazzling, everything she thought it would be and more. His tounge ran along the seam of her lips, begging entrance, which she obliged to willingly.Hermione's arms snaked around his neck, while Harry wrapped his arms around Hermiones waist.

He eventually broke away, both gasping for air. Hermione opened her eyes, and saw the same lopsided goofy grin that Harry had when he was happy.

"I've always wanted to do that" he murmered, his face next to her ear, tickling her with his warm breath.

"Wow, Harry, that was, wow" Hermione breathed

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Still up for breakfast?" Harry said, looking for his shoes.

"Yeah Harry, just give me a minute. I can't go out looking like this, I mean, i'm wearing your robe!" Hermione stated, getting ready to leave for her bedroom.

"Wait, should we tell Ron?" Harry asked

"Ron?" Hermione said, as if she couldn't remember who he is, "Um, Harry, maybe we shouldn't tell him, not yet, maybe sometime at Hogwarts, I do think that he may be a tad jelous. Besides, it will be fun, keeping our own little secret, makes it more thrilling."

"Great idea 'Mione, it'll be fun"

With that Hermione left the room to change, Harry went down stairs to wait for her, but was stopped when he bumped into something, Harry looked up, only to see Hermione's father.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Granger" Harry said, trying to get passed

"Wait, Harry. I need to talk to you. Please, if you'll acompany me to my lounge." Mr. Granger said, gestuting to follow him.

He opened the door, to a very clean looking room. The walls were painted white, there was a bunch of video equiptment, a big flat screen tv, and a big leather couch, ones that matched the scarlet color of Harry's Quiditch robes.

"Harry, correct me if i'm wrong, but you and Hermione are very close, right?" Mr. Granger asked

"Yes, yes we are, she is my best friend, she and Ron." Harry said, choosing his words well, he had an idea were this little talk was heading.

"And, i'm sure that you've noticed that she is in fact a girl, and that you are a boy." He said, pausing "I do remember well that she owled us last year, she was very heartbroken, that Ron stated in fact that she was a girl"

"Mr. Granger, if you could, please tell me what your trying to say" harry said, now he definatly knew what he was trying to say, he just wanted to hear him say it.

"Well Harry, I do belive that she does like you. You are the only one that she ever talks about. I know that she has been dreaming of you, nightmares, and that she sneaks off into your room and sleeps in your bed." Mr. Granger noticed the confused look on Harry's face "I set up a video camera, and recorded what happened during the night. At first, like any father of a young girl, I was mad. Then, after some consideration, and observing, I became alright with it."

"Oh." Was all that could come out of Harry's mouth

Hermione's father continued with his lecture.

"I see the way that she looks at you. She adores you. I don't think that she realised it. Now, I'm sure that you will be closer by the time the summer is over. I aprove of that. You two make a cute couple. "

Mr. Granger stopped briefly, and smiled

"That is all for now. You may leave." With that Harry left, to find Hermione sitting outside, on the steps.

"Harry! Were have you been? I've been waiting for ten minutes. I called a cab, by the way" Hermione almost said, her voice raising.

Harry sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders

"If you must know, I was having 'The talk' with your dad" Harry said, smiling

"Was it bad? What did he say?"

"He said that he knew about you coming to my room during night. He said he always knew that you had a crush on me. He also said that we make a cute couple." Harry said, shrugging.

" He wasn't mad? Unbelivable!"

Just then the cab pulled up in front of the driveway. Harry helped Hermione up, and they walked hand in hand to the cab.


	9. chaper 9

Disclaimer- See last chapter. I also own Steven, and the Salem Witch academy, made co-educational 1900

A/N- It's me again. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! Hugs and Kisses to everyone who reviewed! You know who you are. Okay, I don't really know how Linkin Park acts, but in here, there probably OOC!

-------------------------------------- -------------

Hermione and Harry had quite a nice breakfast at a nice resturant. They then went shopping at a muggle store, Neiman Marcus. Hermione bought lots of clothes, and for Harry's birthday, apart from his real presents, some muggle clothes. On their way home Hermiones cell phone rang.

"Hello" Hermione said

"Good afternoon sweetheart" said the voice on the other side of the phone

"What?" Hermione said, not knowing who this person was

" 7 months has been to long for us? It's me, Steven" He said, in an overly sweet voice

"Why are you doing calling me?" Hermione said in disgust

"Listen, I was wondering if we could hook up later today. Just the two of us." Steven said

"No way in hell would I go out with you. Pervert." Hermione said hanging up the phone

"Herms, who was that on the phone?" Harry said, sliding his arm around her waist

"Oh, that? That was nobody. He is just some guy that has a silly crush on me." Hermione said, happy that she felt his grip on her waist tighten as she said that he had a crush on her.

"Good." Harry said, giving her a kiss on the cheek

Hermione's cell phone rang again. Hermione picked it up angry

"Listen you bas-" but she was cut off

"Hermione Granger! Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

"Sorry mom" Hermione said, her tone of voice softening

"Yes, yes. Enough time wasted on sorrys. How would you like to take a trip with your friend Harry?"

"What?! Of course I would. Thats why he's here for the summer."

"No, no, you missunderstood. Would you like to go to London for a week? Just you and Harry?"

"Yes of course. But why aren't you coming with us?"

" Your father has an emergency business trip in America, and I am going with him so, instead of you guys staying home by yourselves, you are going to London, tommorrow. That way you and Harry can keep busy with eachother somewere else than home."

"What?" Hermione said, shocked. She knew that her mother couldn't see her, but she knew that her mother could see herself blushing.

"Your father told us of what has happened. You guys make a cute couple. I think that he's the one for you. You will use that night bus thing that you've been talking about. You will leave tommorrow. We are leaving in two hours. Please call us when you get back home." She said, hanging up.

"Harry were going to London tommorrow! We'll stay at the leaky cauldron."

"Great. Herms? What you didn't show me what you were going to wear tonight."

"Because, I want to blow you away!" She said, smiling "I have to have mystery!"

"Whatever you say" Harry said

It was now half and hour till the big concert, and Harry was waiting for Hermione downstairs.

"Hermione, are you finished yet?" Harry shouted

"I'm coming down now" Hermione shouted back

Hermione came down the stairs, for a minute Harry thought that someone else had walked down the stairs. Hermione came down, smiling, wearing a low cut, short sleeve, burgundy shirt, low-rise, sand blasted, blue jean flare pants, with a belt. Her hair was different too, it was no longer frizzy and bushy, but was shiny, sleek and smooth. She wore glittery eye shadow and pink, glossy lipgloss. She certainly didn't look like the smug bookworm Harry was used to seeing. But then again, he could certainly get used to this.

Hermione, noticing that his eyes were wide and mouth hanging open, blushed slightly.

"Harry, if you could please, shut you mouth, you look like an idiot" Hermione said

"Sorry. Its just, wow, you look. wow" Harry said, at loss for words

"I take it that you like the way I look?" Hermione said, smiling at him

"Yeah. Come on, lets go, theres a car waiting outside" Harry said, opening the door for her.

They got to the club just in time, and squeezed their way through the crowed to the front, were the stage was. The concert was great. Hermione and Harry spent the night dancing and listening to Linkin Park, Harry had a weird feeling though. It seemed as if the whole time Hermione he were up front, that the band was staring at them. Harry shrugged it off though, they were probably starring at someone behind them that they knew. Soon the concert was over, with what Harry thought to be one of his more favorite songs that he had heard, In The End.

I tried so hard

and got so far

but in the end

it doesn't even matter

I had to fall

and loose it all

but in the end

it doesn't even matter

The concert was now over and the band left the stage, Harry and Hermione were about to leave when Harry felt someone grab his shoulder. Harry turned around and saw a bodygard, or maybe it was a security officer.

"Excuse me sir. But you and the girl will have to come with me." He said, in a clearly American accent

"But why, we didn't do anything wrong did we? I mean, you not going to arrest us?" Harry said, eying the gun that he had attached to his belt.

"Not exactly sir, the band would like a word with you." He said

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Why would the band want to talk to them? Maybe they were looking at Harry and Hermione. Hermione nodded, and started to follow the guy.

They walked up stairs and down a long hall, the man opened up a door and held it open for them, they walked inside and found Linkin park sitting around on couches.

"Hey" They said all at once, and made room for the couple to sit down on a couch.

"Um, Hi" Said Hermione, not knowing what else to say

"Hi." Harry said

"I guess you guys are wondering what you are doing here, and why we needed for you to come here Harry Potter." said the guy Harry reconised as Chester.

"How did know my name?" Harry questioned

"We," he said, nodding his head in direction to the rest of the guys "are quite like you."

"Your wizards!?" Hermione spoke up, then blushed for being so loud.

"Yes, Hermione Granger, indeed we are." said another, Mike.

"You know my name? This is so messed up!" Hermione said her voice getting louder

"Are the rumors true then? Are you too dating?" asked Chester

"Yes, what rumors?" Harry inquired

"The articles that Rita Skeeter wrote, saying that you were together."

"They weren't then, but now, yes" Harry said

"If you don't mid me asking, since when have you guys been wizards?" Hermione asked

"Well, I for one went to Hogwarts. Rob, well he's a squib," Chester laughed along with the others "Brad, he attended Beauxbatons (did I spell that right?), Joseph, he went to Durmstrang, and Mike, Mike went to an American school, the Salem Witch Academy, made co-educational in 1900." Chester said

"Oh, so how come we didn't know this kind of thing? I read the Daily Prophet all the time" Hermione said

"Thats not important. We've come to warn you, he took a folded newspaper from off a table and handed it to Harry and Hermione, the newspaper was titled THE NETHERWORLD TIMES.

"Its a dark arts newspaper!" Hermione whispered in amazement

On the cover, in big print there was an article that took up the whole page, was an article titled Voldemort is near, all those unfaithful to his lordship will parish. The article went on to say how many fear of his rath, even in the Netherworlds.

"He is near, Harry. The death eaters at Azkaban know it too, they are all crazy, or close to it. But they keep talking about him, saying that he will free them soon, and that he will seek revenge against all those who troubled him. They also talk about you. They say that you are an easy target, you are not at the muggles home any more. You are left unprotected. Vulnerable. They say that the dark lord is always watching you, he knows were you are at every minute. I can sense that the days of peace are soon to be over, soon you will be torn between light and dark, good and evil, you will loose all that you love, and all that you knew to be good and true."

"Who sent you?" Was all Harry could say, he was shocked

"Dumbledore. He knows that you too will be arriving at London tomorrow, and will be staying at the Leaky Couldron. The Ministry has been frantic all day since they found out that you were leaving. They changed some things about London, in Knockturn alley only 5 fire places will be arrivable by floo powder, and 4 in Diagon alley. You will be safe, certain charms and enchantments have been placed over london, making no one able to apparate inside of it unless they are members of the ministry, or of other importance."

""Isn't this a lot to do just for one week?" Hermione asked

"Well, this is what has to happen. You will both go straight from here to London, all of you school supplies and trunks are waiting for you in the Leaky Couldron. Both of you parents have been informed about it. You will stay there for the rest of you summer vacation." Chester said

"Oh Harry. I almost forgot. I heard today was your birthday. I got ya something, said Brad

He pulled out a book, Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"Thanks!" Harry said, not really wanting anything from them after the news he just heard

"I just hope that you never have to read it" Rob said, trying to lighten up the mood

"Well, I think that it is best that you go to London now, here," Chester said, passing harry a bag "Floo powder. Theres a fireplace down the hall and to your left. Say Leaky Couldron and you should be sent there." He smiled

Harry and Hermione left the room. Hermione threw the powder into the fireplace, stepped in, and vanshed. Harry followed suit, and too vanished into the flames, both in fear, for all they could know, the end could be near.


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer- all I own are the plot, steven, Mary, Olivia, Tommy, and the club

A/N- Yes it is me again. Thank you too all my loyal reviewers, you guys are the best. If you want me to email you telling you when the next chapter is out, leave your email address with the review. I need help! I am having writers block! Please please leave suggestions by emailing me at MUCH MORE FLUFF!

Upon arriving at the Leaky Couldron both Hermione's and Harry's spirits were low. Hermione waited by the fire place until Harry came out, then they both walked over to were Tom was.

"Hello Tom" Harry said, trying to sound cheerful

Tom turned around and saw Harry and Hermione

"Hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. I was expecting you any moment. Here is the key to your room, number 20. Your trunks have already been carried up."

"Thank you Tom" Harry said, then turned to Hermione, "I'm tired, how about you?"

"Yes, lets go up to the room, I still have to give you your gift." Hermione said

Harry and Hemione walked up to the room. It was fairly large inside, with to queen size beds. Hedwig was in her cage, sleeping quietly, when Harry noticed an owl on a table in the corner of the room. Harry walked over to it and noticied that it was pig.

He untied the letter and read it out loud

Dear Hermione and Harry,

Hi guys. Dad told me that you guys would be staying at the leaky couldron for the rest of the summer. I wish I was there, the dragons were fascinating in the beginning, but now they are boring. Mum had a when Fred and George brought an egg back with them, she was so scared when it started to hatch, but, it turned out to be some messed up looking bird. Happy birthday Harry. I got you a present, that is if pig didn't drop it. I'll meet you at the leaky couldron next week, so that we can buy our supplies together.

Your friend,

Ron

Harry looked at pig and saw that I was sitting on a small parcel. Harry took it out from under him, and opened it. Inside was a little note that was tied to a small statue of a Hungarian Horntail. The note said, "Remember this?" Harry thought that it was a little weird of his friend to buy him something such as this, but there probably wasn't much shops in Romania.

Hermione also noticed the oddness of his present.

"Thats a bit odd. A statue of a Hungarian Horntail." She said as she picked it up, it was making noises and showing its teeth, its tail was thrashing about. Hermione turned it over and saw a that Ron had written on it, it said "I'll show you what it does when we go to Diagon alley. For now, press a button under its chin."

Hermione did so and it imediatly froze.

"Thats odd" Harry said, taking it out of Hermiones hands and setting it down on the table. "Mione, I'm really tired, I gonna go to bed. Kay?"

"Not yet Harry. I still owe you your present." Hermione said, a very mischevious smile on her face.

Suddenly she grabbed him and started kissing him, mad, mind numbing kisses. She pushed him onto one of the beds. He was in shock, but soon realised what was going on. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She had her hands tangled in his hair. Then all of the sudden, she stopped, and rolled off of him, so that she was lying next to him, both breathing hard.

"That," Hermione panted " was one of your presents. Here is your other." A present as if by magic appeared next to her on the nightstand. Harry and Hermione at up on the bed.

Hermione passed it to him and Harry imediatly knew what it was. It was big, heavy, and rectangular shaped. 'Old habits die hard' Harry thought

He undid the wrapping and in it was a scarlet coloured book, with gold trims. He looked at Hermione, to see her beamimg. He was about to open up the book when Hermione stopped him.

"Wait! Before you open it up, I want you to know that I spent a really long time putting it together. I hope you like it." Hermione said, she looked worried and nervous about what he would think of it.

Harry smiled at her nervousness. "Herms, I'm sure i'll love it." Giving her a reasurring grin.

Harry returned to it and open it, inside in calligraphy Hermione wrote: Happy 15th Birthday Harry! So now you know what everyone really thinks of you!"

He continued to flip through the pages that were filled with notes from all the people he knew at Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to sign it, Lavender, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, Snape, Harry flipped through the end of the book to see that Cedric was the last person to sign it, Harry read his entry:

Harry Happy 15th! You sure have made it a long way. I remember seeing you one your first day, scared, and filled with wonderment. Thanks for telling me about the dragons. By now the Triwizard tournament is over, and if you won congrats! Being a year older than you and all I should have a few words of wisdom to share with you. So, here it is. Throughout life, no matter how short it may be, is wonderful. You have come close to danger so many times, that only you could know what it is like. Don't take life for granted Carpe Diem. cya round, Cedric

Harry looke up at Hermione, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Hermione, its wonderful. Its the best gift anyone has ever given me. I love it." Harry said. Hermione's smile reached across her face.

Harry set the book down on the nightstand and kissed her, leaning down on the bed pulling her with him, so that she was on top. Hermione rolled over so that she was under him. He kissed along her jaw, to her lips, then his mouth trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. He stopped there, and moved his head up to her ear, kissing her lobe softly. After kissing her there he stopped, his breath tickled her ear, making her giggle sofltly. Harry reached his hand up and stroked her hair, Hermione closed her eyes contentedly.

"I love you." Harry whispered softly into her ear

Hermione shifted so that they were face to face. "You do?" Hermione whispered, almost not beliving it.

Harry smiled "Yes 'Mione, I've always loved you."

"I love you too Harry, I love you too" Hermione said, Harry stroking her hair like that made her sleepy.

Soon Harry's hand stopped moving, as he gave him self to the god of sleep. Hermione noticed that he was still on top of her, a heavy, yet not crushing weight. Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep.


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: You are all good smart people, you know what goes here.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! A special thanks to G. Shans, he really rocks. This chapter is dedicated to him. Thanks a million.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up early the following morning, at first she wasn't to sure of were she was, then she remembered the nights events. Harry had said that he loved her, and she said he loved him back. Hermione's heart lept at the thought. Every thing will be very different. She felt something on top of her begin to stir. Hermione began absent mindedly stroking Harrys hair, which had resulted in him awakening.  
  
"Hey you" Harry said, kissing her on the tip of the nose.  
  
"hey, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked closing her eyes and leaning up against the head board  
  
"Pretty good. You make a good pillow." Harry joked, laughing softly  
  
"You meant what you said last night, right?" Hermione asked  
  
Harry took her face between his hands and made her look him in the eyes.  
  
"Of course I did. I always have and always will. No matter what." Harry said matter of factly.  
  
"Come on, lets get dressed and go down to get some breakfast."  
  
Harry went to change in the bathroom while Hermione changed in the bedroom. When they both finished getting ready, then left the room and desended down the stairs. They said good morning to Tom and ordered an egg omlete each. After breakast they desided to go to Diagon alley.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and tapped the bricks, making the entrace way to Diagon alley apear.  
  
  
  
"were would you like to go first?" Harry asked, as they started walking up the street  
  
"Well, first I need to cash in some muggle money for wizarding and then I would like to go to Flourish and Botts, then I need to go get some cat treats for Crookshanks...."  
  
Harry didn't any of the things that she was saying, his eyes had been wandering to windows in front of stores. When they were walking past Quality Quiditch Suplies, a broom in the window caught his eye.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Are you listening to me?" Hermiones voice brought him out of his trance, she was tugging on his sleeve, tring to attract his attention. Harry looked at her, and smiled.  
  
"Huh? What? Yeah of course we can do all of the stuff." Harry replied, still looking at the broom.  
  
Hermione let her eyes gaze into the direction that his was and she let out a sigh, that strangly sounded like 'boys'.  
  
"Change of plans. Lets go to Gringotts, then we'll go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, then we'll do the reat of the stuff." Hermione said, dragging him away from the store front.  
  
Hermione exchanged her muggle money for some wizarding, then they were taken into a cart by a goblin and drove down to were Harry's valt was.  
  
Harry went in and took out a couple of handfuls of Galleons, knuts, and sickles, and put them in a bag.  
  
They then went back up into the bank area were Hermione told Harry that she needed to use the restroom, she looked awfully green.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione came out of the bathroom looking better and the left the bank, to head to the Quidditch store.  
  
Harry and Hermione entered the store. In the front there was a prototype of the broom he had seem in the window. It being early in the morning, not many people were up yet, so Harry got up to it and read what a sign said next to it  
  
Desert Knight  
  
The Desert Knight has come all the way from Arabia, to the Quality Quidditch Supplies store in Englands very own Diagon Alley. This one of a kind broom is faster than the firebolt, making it a key weapon in the game of quidditch. Aerodynamics for this broom have been tested and retested, making it the best in the world. Invented in Arabia, the Desert Knight has been tested in the harshest of eviorments, from storms, to sand storms, heat and cold, night and day, the Desert Knight can accelerate from 0 to 200 miles in five seconds, defying all other brooms capabilities. The broom chooses the owner. Try out each broom, and see which one suits your needs. See the manager for the price.  
  
  
  
"Ah, yes. A very wise choice young man. Do you play Quidditch?" came a voice from behind Harry and Hermione that made them both turn around. Behind them was a tall old man, with a badge on that said 'manager' on it.  
  
"Yes, I play Quidditch for my house team at Hogwarts." Harry replied  
  
"Oh really? What team and postition do you play?" he asked  
  
"I'm the Grffindor Seeker sir." Harry said  
  
The old man took a step closer to him and peered at him through his thick glasses.  
  
"My lord. Its Harry Potter" The man said in a low voice that sounded almost like a whisper  
  
"Yes, thats me" Harry said shrugging, he was used to this sort of thing  
  
"You have your fathers hair, and build, definitly." He said, looking him up and down "Your mothers eyes as well, emerald green." His gaze wandered to his forhead, were the thin, jagged line of the events from 14 years ago still remainded. "And he-who-must-not-be-nameds sign"  
  
" You knew my parents?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes, I do remember them coming here over the summer, back a long time ago, I can hardly remember those days, but I remember your parents very well." His eyes went unfocused, and he stared past Harry and Hermione, as though he was trying to gather his thoughts.  
  
"James had been coming to the store every year since he had gotten on the house team, always wanted to get a new broom before each school year. The summer before his 6th year he came into the store, but this time not with his parents, but with a beautiful young lady, with red hair and brilliant green eyes. They both had wide smiles on their faces, as if they had a little secret all to themselves. He came up to me and said ' I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Lily Evans'. They seemed so happy together that I couldn't stop smiling at them. James would bring Lily here every day, I don't think Lily enjoyed it to much. They did that until there 7th year, then they graduated, still madly in love with each other. They came every so often after that. I saw less and less of them. The last time I saw them was when they took you over here, to my shop, they really loved you Harry, they couldn't stop talking about what an amazing baby you were. They couldn't of been more prouder of you if they tried."  
  
Harry smiled, he loved hearing old stories of his parents, even if it caused a pang of hurt in his heart each time.  
  
"You came to look at the Desert Knight, would you like to purchase one?" He asked  
  
"I don't know. It seemes expensive. How much is it?" Harry asked  
  
The old man looked thoughtful at him for a minute, then said:  
  
"50 Galleons." The man said, running his han up and down the polished wood of the handle  
  
"Only 50? The Firebolt cost more than that. Are you sure"  
  
"For Harry Potter, anything can come cheaper" He said with a smile "Here, try sitting on this one"  
  
The man took a broom out of a box, Harry sat on it. A feeling came over Harry, he felt determind, and ready for anything, he felt very much alive.  
  
"Well, it seems that this broom has an owner." The man said  
  
Harry paid the man 60 Galleons, (he insisted on paying more) and Harry and Hermione exited the store.  
  
"Lets go to Flourish and Blotts, I wanted to get a few book on something." Hermione said  
  
Hermione insisted that Harry stayed in one section, looking at Quidditch books, while she went into the corner of the store, looking for 'something'.  
  
After an hour Hermione left Flourish and Blotts with an armfull of books, that she insisted on carrying herself, back to their room.  
  
"Are you sure Hermione? They look very heavy." Harry asked  
  
"Its very sweet of you and all Harry, but I can manage." Hermione said "Harry, could you please ask Tom to bring a pot of tea up to the room?"  
  
"Sure" Harry said, leaving the room  
  
Harry went down to find Tom. he found him talking to a very ugly woman, and a warlock.  
  
"Tom" Harry said "sorry to interupt you, but could you please send a pot of tea up to the room.?"  
  
"No problem Harry." He said, then banged his fist on the counter " I had dinner plans with the misses tonight, but she bacame ill, they were at a muggle resturant, Cliff Starr, supurb food, I didn't want the resurvations to go to waste. Would you and Hermione like to go instead? Tonight at 7:30."  
  
"sure. I'm sure that she would love it."  
  
"Great. Oh, by the way, something came for Hermione this morning after you two left." He said "let me get it. Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Were's the little kitty cat."  
  
Out of no were a ginger ball of fluff jumped up onto Toms shoulder.  
  
"She was dropped of by Hermione's parents this morning. Said he was going crazy without her."  
  
Harry took the cat off of his shoulder and carried it up to the room, a man with a tea pot close behind  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A few things to think about: What were those books about? Will they see anybody they know at the resturant *hint* hint*. Was Crookshanks going crazy without Hermione just because he missed her, or was it something else. Hermione and Harry will read the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts book, will it unlock some clues, will some things have deeper meaning than they seemed? Please R/R!!!!!!!! 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: See last chapter

The man with the teapot and cups came into the room first. Leaving silently, with a small 'thank you', from Hermione. Harry entered the room next, and let go of the cat, who jumped on Hermione's lap and started purring madly.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed, picking up her cat, "What a good little boy. Did you miss me kitty?"

Crookshanks gave a small meow.

"Tom said that you're parents had to drop him off. He said that they said that he was going crazy from missing you."

"Of course he would miss me. My wittle kitty cat is vewy smawrt. Wittle cwookshanks is vewy handsome. Wittle cwookshanks woves me." She baby talked the that, rubbing it affectionatly behind the ears.

Harry walked up to her and sat down next to her. Putting his mouth up to her ear he wispered to her, making her giggle madly.

"I have a suprise for you." He wispered

"What is it?" Hermione wispered back.

" Have you heard of the French resturant 'CliffStarr'? Well, Tom isn't going to use his resurvations for his wife and him, so he asked if I could make use of them. I said yes." Harry grinned.

Hermione's eyes lit up. She had always wanted to go to CliffStarr. From the outside it looked gorgeous. But actually going in. That would be really exciting, and romantic. This would be the perfect night. A couple of books that she purchased would already be useful.

"I can't wait!" Hermione said, hugging Harry and kissing his temple. "Lets read."

Picking up a book off of the coffee table infront of them Harry noticed that it was the book that Harry was given for his birthday from Linkin Park. Hermione opened the book to the first page, in gold calligraphy it said

Dolce et Decorum est, Pro Patria Mori

"Lets hope it never comes to that. I don't know if thats true." Harry wispered, he took his arm and wrapped it around Hermiones shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"It won't come to that. Not if I can help it at least." Hermione reassured him.

Harry smiled.

"Read to me." Hermione said suddenly.

"Okay" Harry said as Hermione closed her eyes, buring her head deeper into his chest.

Harry read the book out loud for a few minutes, looking down from the book he noticed that Hermione was sleeping. Picking her up like a baby he carried her to the bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed. He sat down next to her and stoked her hair. Hermione woke up from the gentle touch.

"How long have I been asleep?" Hermione asked.

"About five minutes." Harry said, smiling.

"I love you." Hermione stated.

"I love you too."

" I can't belive that we have gotten this far. You went from thinking that I was some know-it-all, bossy bitch, to being best friends, and now to loving me. This is the stuff that movies and books were made out of." Hermione said.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, like anyone would want to read the adventures of Harry Potter, let alone waste their time making a movie and actually have people take their time to see some kid in glasses fight off unspeakable evil."

"I would." Hermione said.

"Of course you would. You have to, I'd buy the book and take you to the movie." Harry said.

Hermione glanced at the clock, there was only 3 hours left until they went to eat.

"Harry, as much as I would love to stay here, I have to go get ready." Hermione said, sitting up and going to the bathroom. "I need to take a shower. " She picked up her cell phone and gave it to Harry, "Could please be so good to go outside and call to have a cab come pick us up? Speed dial 8."

Harry left the room and went outside.

After taking a shower Hermione went to the bedroom and shoved Harry (who had come in about 5 minutes earlier) out, telling him that she wanted it to be a surprise. Hermione got one of the books and placed it on the table infront of her. The title of the book was this,

THE UNDERAGED TEEN WITCHES GUIDE TO BEAUTY

1,000's of ways to make yourself look beautiful, without any spells. Make potions with common muggle beauty products. Approved by the Ministy.

Hermione flipped through the book until she found the section on hair.

"Lets see," she mumbled to her self, "Hair curler, hair coloring, hair lenghtening, ah, here it is. Hair straitening."

Clearingher throat she read the ingrediants out loud to herself.

" 'When you have no sleazy's with you, try this 100 quaranteed method of instant hair straightening, also I makes your hair shiny and smooth and silky. Regular muggle hair mousse and gel, a the led from a brown colored pencil, and a lock of your hair, and a green vial of hair goo.' That should be easy enough." She said and rummaged through a bag next to her, and taking out all of the supplies she needed.

Cutting off a piece of her hair she mixed them all together in the fruit bowl that was on the table in front of her. Taking out the last ingrediant, a vial of hair goo that she had gotten from Hogsmede last year. Mixing them all together she heard a small "poof" followed by a sizzle and a puff of smoke. Looking back at the directions she read them to herself again.

" 'After the 'poof', 'sizzle', 'puff', letting you know that it was done right, apply amply with your hands onto wet hair and comb through. Dries withing 15 minutes.' "

After applying the mix to her hair and letting it dry for 15 minutes, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that she looked pretty good. She really hoped that Harry liked it. The things she would do for guys. She chuckled to herself, she was really turning into Lavander. Hermione Granger was never the kind of girl that would do anything for a guy. But Harry was special, she owuld do anything for him, maybe even go all the way.

She chuckled to herself once again. She already was a Lavendar.

Getting up and looking in the closet she looked for the dress that she was going to wear for the evening. She picked the dress out of the closet and put it on. It fit perfectly. She put on her grandmothers blue saphire earings and necklace. (a/n: think necklace from Titanic, except oval shaped and a saphire.) Taking a bag out of her suitcase, she rummaged through it and took out a charcol, dusty eyeshadow and put it on. Next, she took out a rosy blush and put it on her cheeks, wich instantly added color to her pale skin. She chose a blood red lipstick, and put it on. She looked in the mirror, despite barely ever, actually never wearing make-up, she looked pretty good. Considering that this was her best work and she didn't look like a slut in the dress and make-up as she thought she would look like.

Smiling at reflection she glanced at the clock and saw that the time was now 7:00. (a/n okay, I know that it wouldn't of taken her that long to do all that stuff. Just use your imagination.)

Going to the closet she grabbed her Black Prada jacket with the Black faux fur collar, trim around the bottom and the sleves, and rushed out of the room to the living room. (A/N do you know what Prada jacket i'm talking about, it was in the fall/Winter line?...you don't? It's goes down the the knees... Okay then.)

Harry was sitting on the couch waiting for Hermione to come out of the bedroom. 'Girls' he muttered, they always take so much damn time when they look fine just the way they are. Hermione doesn't need to wear make-up and skimpy dresses for me to like her.

His thoughts were shatterd when he heard someone clearing their throat from behind him. Turning around he saw Hermione and almost fainted. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. his eyes roamed apreciativley all over her body. She wore a dark blue dress, dark blue, his favorite color. It was a few inches above the knee and had spagetti straps that crossed in the back, the back of the dress left her whole back bare, except for above her bottom. It was tight in all the right places and and showed her nice slim legs off quite well. Her hair was sleek and shiny, it looked longer when it was straight, her make-up accented her pale skin and her red lipstick made her lips look irresistable.

Hermione could seen his eyes looking her over, lingering in certain places, she hung her head down low so that he couldn't see her blushing. After she felt herself brave enough to look up she got a good look at him. He was wearing a black suit an scarlet tie, his hair still unruly and messed up still. She walked over to him and sat down besides him on the couch and looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Well what?" Harry asked cluelesy

"How do I look?" Hermione asked.

"Beautiful." Harry said, "Like an angel."

"Angel?" Hermione laughed, picturing herself as an Angel. "The most clumsy, ungraceful angel ever."

"Thats not true." Harry said, standing up and holding out his hand to help Hermione up. Grabbing her jacket he helped her put it on and then they both went outside to the awaiting cab. The drive was a short and quick one and they were soon were dropped off in front of the resturant.

Stepping in they were greeted by the host.

"Reservations under Potter." Harry said cooly, the host took the to a small table near a window and they sat down while the head waiter read them the specials. After ordering Hermione looked around the room. It was a medium sized resurant, with small chatter and laughter surrounding it. on the tale was a single red rose and babies breath in a small vase, next to it was a crystal bowl with 2 vanilla candles floating in the water that was in it.

In the back of the room there was a bar, and in another corner of the room there was a pianist playing and singing in french. Around the ceiling there were little lights, represtenting stars. The whole place was breath taking.

Hermione and Harry had almost finished dinner when Hermione noticed two people walking in the resturant, it was none other than that of Olivia, Mary, and ...Steven.

Hermione gave a gasp of horror, they had to get out of here she though. She kicked Harry hard in the shinks with her high heel shoes.

"What the fuck!" Harry swore.

Hermione nodded her head past Harry's direction. Harry's head turned around, confused, then he saw what Hermione was talking about. Talk about ruining a romantic evening. Harry put some muggle money on the table and they both got up to leave, just then a tap was felt on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around expecting it to be either Olivia or Mary, but instead a middle-aged man, around the age of 40 was standing behind him smiling.

"This may sound a bit of a stupid question, but I was wondering, are you Harry Potter?" He grinned sheepishly and looked at his forehead.

"Yes I am." Harry said.

That all it took to get the middle-aged man thrilled.

"HARRY POTTER! THE HARRY POTTER!" he yelled disturbing the peace. Hermione looked around the room to were her friends were. As soon as they heard his name, the girls heads jerked up to see if it was the same one.

Seeing that it was him they strode up towards them, Steven had noticed Hermione and was staring at her.

"This must be the famous Hermione Granger. Top of her classes,bound to be head girl one day." He said

Steven, Olivia,and Mary had just gotten up to them when the man was telling them they were the greatest wizards and witches of their time, then asking both of the for their autographs for his "Son" and "daughter." Or so he claimed.

Hermione looked at Olivia, she had her hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes were bulging, eyes darting back and forth between the three people. 'Everything makes sense now! The robes, the crest, not knowing most technology that had happened in the last 4 years, the slip of paper that talked about dragons and house elves that she got from a robe. They were Witches and Wizards!' Olivia thought

Hermione looked at the other two who seemed unfazed. Mary was staring at Harry, and Hermione had a feeling that Steven was looking at her chest.

Hermione grabbed Olivia's arm and led her to the ladies room, which was down a long hall . Which was actually quite nice. It had pretty wall paper, smelled like flowers and there was a couch and a couple of chairs inside of it. Hermione sat Olivia on the couch and sat besides her.

"Oliva, you have to swear to me that you won't tell a soul. You muggles aren't supposed to know about us. It's better that way."

" Muggles? Whats that?" Olivia questioned

"A muggle is a person who doesn't have any magical blood in them, that or they are magical, but no one else in their family is." Hermione explained.

" You know whats funny? I always pictured witches as old ladies with long gray hair, a crooked nose, and a face covered in warts." Olivia laughed.

"No, those are mainly the hags."

" Hermione, how long have you know that your a witch?" Olivia asked

"Since the summer when I turned eleven. That was when I first got my letter." Hermione said.

"Lets go outside, okay? Lover boy is probably wondering why you abandonded him. I see that you finally came to your senses and now your going out."

They both went out of the bathroom, Hermione was stopped by a rough hand grabbing her arm and pulling her into the janitors closet.

She turned her head around and saw that it was Steven. He whirled her around and pressed her up against the wall. His body was pressed up against her and she felt his breath on her neck. She squirmed and tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Steven, what the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" Hermione insisted

"Have I told you how sexy you look tonight? How much I want you?" He kissed her neck, slowly making a trail up to her lips. He kissed her lips softly, then more demandingly, through her struggling Hermione could tell that this was almost the same way Harry kissed her, with the same pressure, same neediness, and same feelings. Only this was Steven, the thought made her cringe, she started hitting him as his hands began to roam over her body, she tried to push him away from her, but he was just so strong. Not knowing what else to do to defend herself, she bit his lip, hard, drawing a flood of blood, with got in her mouth.

"Harry!" she screamed, banging on the door, while Steven was trying to nurse his bleeding lip.

Hermione listened for footsteps coming, which they did.

"Hermione? Harry's voice rang out, like music to her ears. "Hermione, were are you?"

"Harry! I'm in the closet, I can't get out!" Hermione cried.

Hermione heard the door opening, and when she saw Harry standing there, she flung her arms around him, and started crying.

"Harry, it was so awful, he started kissing me and he wouldn't stop. He was going to rape me." Hermione cried.

By now anger had surged through Harry's veins, that Steven bastard. How dare he.

"How dare you! What were you thinking? Have you no shame? She is an innocent little girl, she has no way of protecting herself when she is faced with assholes like you who think that she is an easy lay!"

" I can't help it if your little girlfriend goes around wearing slutty clothes and you expect me not to get horny." Steven scoffed.

That was when fist connected with jaw with a crack and Steven fell back against the shelves of the closet, cursing.

"How dare you. You little son-of-a-bitch. Don't you ever come near her again or I swear I will make you wish that you were never born." Harry threated

"God keep your pants on. It was only going to last about 20 minutes." Steven said

With that Harry lead a sobbing Hermione down the hall, leaving a swearing Steven. They got into the cab that Harry had previously called and sped away.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so sorry that it happened. Please don't hate me Harry, please don't hate me." Hermione pleaded

"Hermione, It's okay, as long as you didn't kiss him back then I am okay." He looked at her questionally, "You didn't kiss back did you?"

Hermione noticed that they were infront of the Leaky Couldron, so she handed the driver some money and they got out. As they walked inside their room Hermione sat down on the bed and answered the question that Harry had been waiting anxiously for.

"No Harry, I swear. I wouldn't want to ruin what we have." Hermion answered.

"Good, then lets just drop it. I didn't hurt you, did he?" Harry asked, cupping her cheek with his hand and gently stroking his thumb against her soft skin.

"No, It's okay, don't worry about me." Hermione reassured him. She got up and changed into her pajamas, a blue tanktop with grey shorts.

Harry kissed her softly on the neck, working his way up to her mouth, memories of the closet flashed before her eyes, Harry was taking the same path that he had taken, only with Harry she felt safe, warm and wanted. Capturing his lips with hers he began to kiss her with as much tenderness he could muster, but that was very hard when the girl you just happen to be kissing is intoxicating. When she started to kiss back Harry thought that he would lose self control, it was just too wonderful. He knew that if they kept going on like this, then things would go farther than she would want to, causing regrets. But for now he was just lost in the moment.

Hermione felt hands roam around her body, she welcomed it by a contented sigh as she broke the kiss and moved her lips down to his neck, nipping it slightly, causing a gasp of suprise at the sudden change of plans. Hermione's hands made their way to his chest, resting them there. She pushed him down onto the bed and rolled over so that she was on top. Harry didn't like that, so he rolled over, causing her to giggle madly.

Harry wasn't sure how far Hermione would want to go, so he tried to go slowly, but seeing Hermione rush him as he put his hands at the base of her shirt, only served to turn him on more. Hermione placed his hands at the top of her shorts, and urged his hands further. Harry's hands massaged and stroked her skin as he kissed the base of her neck. Hermione suddenly broke off the kiss.

"Harry, maybe we should stop this now." Harry could hear the disappointment in his voice and sighed.

"Yeah, we should. Don't want to get to carried away."

Hermione could tell that he was upset, she couldn't blame him, she was too, she just didn't want to do anything stupid that they both may regret in the end. Hermione stroked his hair, the same way she had done many nights before. Soon they both fell asleep.


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Finally! the next chapter! Please R/R!  
  
  
  
Harry woke up around 9 o'clock. Hermione was still sleeping peacefully. Harry, not wanting to wake her, wrote a note and put it on the nightstand by the bed. Opening the hotel door quietly, he snuck outside and hailed a cab. He stopped infront of a Starbucks, he knew on instinct that the person he wanted to see would be there. Going in, he scanned the room for any signs of Steven, sure enough he spotted him sitting in the corner, with two girls, laughing and talking. Harry walked over to him and stood behind him.  
  
"Hey asshole." Harry said casually, "Been looking for ya."  
  
Steven turned around and saw Harry standing there. When Steven turned around, Harry could see the bandages on his face were he had hit him.  
  
" Oh hey there Harry." Steven said nonchalantly, " What would you want me for?"  
  
" I just wanted to talk about what you did last night to Hermione." Harry said.  
  
Steven turned to the two girls that he was with.  
  
" Hey girls, why don't you guys go now, I need to talk to this guy, so just go home, get ready, and I'll take you both out for lunch." Steven said, as the two girls got ready to leave  
  
" Okay, lets talk about you attempting to rape Hermione." Harry said, eyeing the two girls and their expressions on their faces.  
  
" what?" One of the girls exclaimed, " you tried to rape a girl? You unbelievable bastard!" She said, slapping him across the face. Both girls left Starbucks.  
  
" No, no, it wasn't like that." Steven explained, " She had it coming to her for a while now, its what she wanted."  
  
" Yeah, if she wanted it so badly then why did she fight you?" Harry asked.  
  
" She was intimidated by my manliness." Steven said lamely.  
  
" Ha, you, manly? That's a laugh." Harry said.  
  
" Lets go take this outside." Steven said, standing up.  
  
" Wait," Harry said, blocking Steven's way, " I don't want to fight you, I just want to make your life a living hell."  
  
" And why would Harry Pothead want to do that?" Steven snickered, " I didn't do anything to offend you, did I?"  
  
"Actually, you did, Hermione is my best friend, anybody who tries to mess with her, messes with me too." Harry said, still blocking his way.  
  
" Best friend?" Steven questioned, " I thought that she was your girlfriend."  
  
" She is, but she will first and always be my best friend." Harry answered.  
  
" Oh how touching, I think I gonna cry." Steven said, wiping fake tears away from his face. " But still, I really am a busy guy, and as much as I would like to chat, I don't have the time."  
  
" So then let me say one thing before you go." Harry insisted, " If you so much as cause Hermione grief, then so help me god I will make your life miserable."  
  
" Sure, Pothead, I got to go, the ladies are waiting for me." Steven moved past Harry, stopped in his tracks for a moment, looking thoughtful then spoke. " The only reason I do this is because the one I want is the only one I can't have."  
  
Harry noticed how less he looked like a monster, and more like a human being, he saw pain lining Steven's eyes. Harry blinked, the emotions were gone and were replaced by loathing and disgust. Steven gave Harry one last meaningful glare before leaving the shop in a rush.  
  
Harry bought two latte's then left the store back to the Leaky Cauldron. He stopped at a small florists shop, and purchased a bouquet of long stem roses. He got to the Leaky Cauldron and went up to the hotel room, finding Hermione still asleep, and Crookshanks sitting next to Hermione's owl, Emerald. The owl had a letter tied to it, with a small package, Harry untied the owl of it's burden and carried them over to were Hermione slept.  
  
Sitting next to her bed, he stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her cheek.  
  
" Hermione," Harry gently shook her, " it's time to get up."  
  
Hermione began to stir slightly, turning over so that she was on her back, she opened her eyes slightly.  
  
" Harry," Hermione said, closing her eyes, " I woke up earlier but you were gone."  
  
Harry reached out and smoothed her hair. " I had some business to attend to. I got you a latte, some roses, and your owl came with a letter and a parcel."  
  
Hermione looked at the nightstand were the roses lay. "Harry ,there so beautiful, how did you know that they were my favourite flower?" Hermione asked.  
  
" You mentioned once how much you loved roses, that when you were older you wanted a garden full of them, so I just assumed that they were your favourite flowers." Harry said, shrugging.  
  
" We're going to see the Weasleys tomorrow." Hermione said, taking a sip of the latte.  
  
" Yeah we are, wow, this summer has gone by so quickly. hasn't it?" Harry asked, " It seems like just yesterday we were going on the Hogwarts express, back to London."  
  
" Yeah it has. We aren't going to tell the Weasleys about us yet, right. They would probably freak out. Ron would be jealous, and Ginny would be also."  
  
" We have all the time in the world to tell them, we can tell whenever you want to. And besides, who cares what they think, and Ron and Ginny both just have some sort of stupid infatuation with us. They will never actually do anything about it." Harry reassured her.  
  
" Olivia knows." Hermione said, changing the subject completely, and sliding into Harry's arms.  
  
"Knows what?" Harry asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
" She knows about our other life. She knows that we have magical powers, that your a wizard and that I'm a witch."  
  
" How did she find that out?" Harry asked.  
  
" She was being sneaky, she can do that at times. We also weren't keeping a very good cover." Hermione said.  
  
" What if she tells? From what you've told me, she doesn't seem like a person who can keep a really important secret, at least without telling one person." Harry said.  
  
" She won't tell, she's somewhat of a divinationer, she can tell that this is really important to keep secret." Hermione reasoned.  
  
" Aren't you going to open the stuff that your owl brought you?" Harry asked.  
  
" Yeah." Hermione said, reaching over and grabbing it off the table. Opening it, Hermione saw that it was a letter from her parents.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope that you and Harry are both good and that you are behaving yourselves. Dumbledore has informed me of the recent events, I do hope that you both are safe, and that Harry is keeping a watch over our little princess. We would like to go with you to Diagon Alley, when you go, but we have been told that it is best to stay at our house, under certain circumstances, which he has not deemed us ready to find out. They must be bad though. Enclosed is five, twenty pound notes for you to exchange for wizarding coins. In the box you will find something that Dumbledore wished for you to have. Take care and be on your best behavior,  
  
Mum and Dad.  
  
  
  
Hermione folded the letter back up and took out the money, putting it in the drawer of the nightstand, were Ron's gift to Harry was also kept. Hermione then next picked up the small parcel and opened it gingerly. Inside of it was a necklace, it had a gold chain, the charm on it was in the shape of a crest, and Hermione could see that it was the crest of Hogwarts. It was covered in stones, diamonds, rubies, amethysts, garnets, emeralds, all different stones.  
  
" Wow, it's really pretty," Hermione said, looking at it more closely, " Why would Dumbledore want me to have this?"  
  
" I don't know, it sure is pretty though." Harry said.  
  
Hermione handed it to Harry, " Would you put it on for me please?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure" Harry said, he put it around her neck and fastened the clasp. " It looks really pretty on you."  
  
Hermione smiled, got up out of Harry's arms and sat infront of the desk, were she looked at her reflection. She thought Harry was crazy, Hermione frowned. Her hair was frizzy and full of static cling, the mascara that she wore from last night had smeared all over her face, there were bags under her eyes, and her pajamas were wrinkled. The necklace stood out, as if mocking the rest of her body, telling her she looked like hell.  
  
Harry noticed her frown, walking over to her he sat on the seat next to her. He moved her hair away from her neck and kissed the pale skin just above her shoulder.  
  
" You shouldn't doubt yourself so much." Harry whispered in her ear, " You really are beautiful, don't ever think otherwise."  
  
" Why do you love me?" Hermione asked, "I didn't do anything to deserve you."  
  
" I'm the one who should be asking that." Harry said quietly, laughing. "Honestly, though? I don't have a clue, we have both defied fate, so I doubt that thats what made us together. Destiny? To much like fate."  
  
" I don't really care how we got together. The fact that were together is enough for me. The fact that you love me no matter how I look is really good to."  
  
"Don't you think that you should go get ready to go out? It's past noon already, and your still not dressed." Harry said.  
  
" Yeah, I think I will" Hermione said, getting up she headed toward the bathroom door, closing it behind her.  
  
Harry smiled, he sure couldn't wait to tell everyone that he and Hermione were together. He wanted the whole world to know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I have decided to make this a trilogy. This is the beginning, the one that tells all about how they got to be, then there will be a 5th year 6th year, and a 7th year. Review, Flame, whatever, tell me what you think. 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the other things that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Okay, When people are dreaming, it starts in ~*~ and ends in ~*~. On with the chapter!  
  
~*~ Hermione was in a graveyard, wearing a silver ball gown, it was dawn, and foggy. She squinted, trying to see through the dense fog, nothing. Walking on she started to get a sick feeling, something wasn't right, she felt eyes following her every move. She suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach she leaned against a headstone. Looking down she saw her necklace glowing, the bright light shone through the fog, clearing her vision. Hermione tried to get up, find a way out, her brain was trying to make her legs move, she couldn't stand up. After a few feeble attempts to bring herself up, she fell on the floor, crying, she started crawling like on the dew soaked grass. Following the light that the necklace produced she crawled over to what seemed to be the center of the grave yard, a tall statue of a Wizard in robes, with words in Latin around the base of the statue that she couldn't interpret. Immediately, a black cloud of smoke came down from the sky, a high pitched, cruel laugh filled the air, making chills run down Hermione's spine. Looking through the smoke she saw a tall hooded figure in black robes, what she saw made her almost scream out in terror, red eyes were staring at her, cold cruel, red eyes, burning a hole through her soul, Voldemort. The smoke cleared even more, and she saw a figure, surrounded in blood - Harry. This time Hermione screamed his name.  
  
"HARRY!" ~*~  
  
Harry was sitting in the living room, reading the Defense Against the Dark Arts book. His eyes scanned the book quickly, trying to retain as much knowledge on the dark arts as possible. The night was calm, Hermione had gone to bed early, and now he sat on the couch reading by the dim light of the candle. The peace was broken by Hermione screaming, Harry's head jerked up, his thoughts filled with concern. Getting up he walked towards the bedroom, opening the door he saw Hermione, he walked over to the bed, Hermione was writhing, on the bed, her face had a look of fear, and she was biting her lip hard, drawing blood. Her hair was damp and stuck to her forehead, she was shaking and her body was covered in sweat. He grabbed her arm, trying to wake her up, she lifted up her other hand and dug her nails in his arm, he winced in pain, watching as her nails cut his arm, blood coming out.  
  
~*~ Hermione screamed. Pain was now coursing through her body, she laid down on the ground, the pain was now far to immense, she started writhing as gashes appeared all over her body, as if someone was stabbing her body with a dagger. Voldemort grabbed her arm, holding it. Frantically, Hermione dug her nails into his arm. Suddenly, she felt someone shake her, then she felt arms encircle her, whispering soothing words in her ear. The pain left her body, she felt her whole body relax. ~*~  
  
She opened her eyes, Harry was holding her, soothing her. She felt blood on her lip, and winced. She was shaking uncontrollably, and began sobbing.  
  
" Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked in a low soothing tone, stroking her hair, trying to make the shaking stop.  
  
" I had a dream." Hermione said through sobs.  
  
" Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, wiping the tears away with his thumb.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, thinking for a moment, horrible flashbacks of the dream flashed before her eyes, " No."  
  
" Okay, you don't have to tell me now.", Harry didn't want to pry, so he left it at that, thinking that he could ask her tomorrow.  
  
" It was awful." Hermione murmured into Harry's shirt.  
  
" Hmm." Harry said, biting his lip, his arm was stinging, and his shirt soaked with her tears.  
  
Hermione disentangled herself from Harry's embrace and looked at him. There was a big wet spot on his shirt, and there were 5 red marks on his arm that were bleeding. Hermione looked up at him, quizzically. She was about to ask him what happened when she remembered part of the dream in which here arm was grabbed and she dug her nails in the offending arm.  
  
" Sorry." Hermione said, tracing the cuts with a delicate finger. " Does it hurt much?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
" No." Harry lied. To tell the truth it did hurt, but the pain felt like a mere pinch compared to the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
" Liar." Hermione said, smiling weakly.  
  
" You should get to bed now, it's late, and we're going to go get our school supplies with the Weasley's." Harry said, matter-of-factly.  
  
" Since when have you been the sensible one?" Hermione joked, lying down in bed, as Harry tucked her in.  
  
" I think that I have always been more calm. cool, and collected than you." Harry said, smoothing out the bed sheet and kissing her forehead.  
  
" Love you." Hermione said sleepily, closing her eyes.  
  
" Love you too. Pleasant dreams." Harry said, sitting down on his bed and taking off his glasses, then slipping underneath the bed covers.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw a big ball of Orange fluff sitting on his chest, sleeping. He could hear Hermione in the bathroom, humming to herself. She came out and Harry saw that she was already dressed in her robes. Seeing that Harry was finally up, she smiled brightly.  
  
" Finally! You're up, I was wondering when you would wake up." Hermione said, sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking Crookshanks fur.  
  
" I guess I was a little tired. What time is it anyway?" Harry asked, staring out the window to the busy streets of London.  
  
" It is, 9:30, and were meeting the Weasley's downstairs at 10:30, so I think that it is wise for you to get up." Hermione said, picking Crookshanks up off of Harry.  
  
Harry got up as Hermione went downstairs to get Harry some toast and tea. Hermione came back upstairs to the room, Harry had already finished getting ready and he was standing at the window, looking out.  
  
" Breakfast." Hermione said, smiling at him warmly, and setting the plate and teapot and cups on the coffee table.  
  
After eating breakfast it was now 10:25, they both went downstairs waiting for the Weasleys to arrive. Sure enough, 5 minutes later, seven red heads came through the door of the Leaky Cauldron, followed by another girl, Penelope Clearwater.  
  
" Hey Harry, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, wrapping his two best friends in a hug, " Good to see ya."  
  
"Harry darling, you're still alive." Mrs. Wesley said, hugging Harry, then turning to Hermione, "Hermione, you've grown since the beginning of summer."  
  
"Molly, dear, of course Harry is still alive, what do you expect, this is Harry, we're talking about." Mr. Wesley said, shaking Harry's and then Hermione hand, under his breath he muttered, "We need him to stay alive."  
  
"Hey Fred, George." Harry said, smiling at the twins, they both went up to him and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Again, thanks again for the money. We owe you big time." George muttered.  
  
" Hey Hermione, how has your summer been?" Fred asked.  
  
" Pretty good." She said, throwing Harry a mischievous look, " I bet that your guys was far more exciting, as dangerous as they are, I find Dragons fascinating."  
  
" Yeah right, Dragons are just fascinating." George piped in, sarcastically.  
  
" Hello Percy, Penelope, how are things going?" Harry asked. He was studying Percys face, he was pale, and his eyes were sunken in. Harry couldn't help feeling a stab of guilt.  
  
" Okay. It was nice to get away from everything, I think Percy enjoyed it. Didn't you Perce?" Penelope asked.  
  
" Y-yes, it was nice, Dragons fascinating." His voice came out squeaky, not at all like it had sounded before.  
  
" Yes. Are you excited about going into your 5th year? I suppose that you will have a lot of new things ahead of both of you." Penelope said with a wink.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, they were trying to read each others mind. 'Could she possibly know? Or was she talking about something else. No, he and Hermione had kept their space when the Weasleys arrived.' Harry reassured himself.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Hermione greeted the younger girl, " Its good to see you."  
  
" Hey Ginny." Harry said, looking apprehensively at her, as her face blushed a dark shade of crimson. ' Oh no.' Harry thought. "So, did you enjoy Romania?" Harry said, trying to start a conversation.  
  
" Good." Ginny said, looking at her feet.  
  
" Well now, how about we all go into Diagon Alley. Were wasting time." Mr. Wesley spoke up.  
  
They all proceeded out through the back of the Leaky Cauldron, and went to through the brick wall to Diagon Alley.  
  
Let me see, first, we need to go to Gringotts. Harry, Hermione, do you need to get some money too?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
" Yes, I think that I'm almost out." Harry said, as they started to walk towards Gringotts, Harry instinctively sought out Hermiones hand, but stopped himself about an inch from Hermione's hand.  
  
After they had gone to Gringotts, they split up, agreeing to meet at Flourish and Blotts to buy their books afterwards. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went off with Ginny, to buy parchment and quills, Fred and George went off saying that they had, 'business' to take care of, Percy and Penelope went off to the pet store to get food for Penelope's cat, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron by themselves.  
  
" So Harry, did you figure out what the Dragon statue is for yet? Or maybe I should be asking Hermione, she seems to know most everything." Ron said.  
  
" For your information Ron," Hermione said, slapping him playfully. " I have only read one book this summer."  
  
Ron's eyes widened in amazement. " One book! Losing your bookworm edge are we?" Ron teased, " Who would of thought? First Krum and now books." Ron started laughing profusely.  
  
Hermione, however, didn't find this in the least bit funny. She was sick and tired of being stereotyped as some, bookworm, who, Ron just figured out last year, that she wasn't in fact, one of the guys. She wasn't even a guy!  
  
Harry could tell that Hermione was angry, her checks went dark red, while her fists clenched automatically to her side. Her eyes were burning with anger.  
  
" Ron! I am just so sick of you. Theres more to me than brains. When are you going to get it through your bloody brain?" Hermione scoffed, "Wait, thats right, you don't have a brain."  
  
" Well if you wouldn't prance around like some damn little rule book, or-or, some book of knowledge, maybe I wouldn't always think of you as a brain or a bookworm?" Ron retorted, " Ever think of that, you little show off? You can't stand to let another person have the spotlight, can't you? Even Harry has the courtesy of letting someone else get the attention."  
  
Harry cringed. He couldn't believe this. His best friend and his girlfriend were in a fight, and it hadn't even been 2 hours yet. And, by the sounds of it, this was a major fight, not just some silly little fight. This fight was insulting Hermione and her brains, and Ron even had the guts to use Harry against her. This could possibly be the end of their friendship, but of course he had been wrong before. He wasn't to happy with Ron at the moment.  
  
" I've had enough of this." Hermione said, throwing up her hands, and turning around. " Harry, come on, lets go." She said, grabbing him by the wrist.  
  
"What do you mean? 'Harry, come on, lets go'? Hate to break it to you, but Harry's coming with me. After all, he is my best friend." Ron said, motioning for Harry to follow him down the alley.  
  
Harry didn't budge though. He stood his ground, thinking. This would normally seem like a simple choice. But once in the actual position of picking which person to go with. Best friend or Girlfriend, best friend- girlfriend, best friend-girlfriend, best friend-girlfriend. Thinking quickly, seeing as both Hermione and Ron were waiting for him, he said, "Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled smugly, 'took him long enough', she thought. She looked at Ron, he looked very angry indeed. Pulling Harry along, they went down the street to continue shopping.  
  
Ron was mad, very mad in fact. How could he pick her over me? I'm his best friend, and he had the nerve to pick her. They are both definitely going on my 'Most disliked list'. Stomping down the street in the opposite direction that Harry and Hermione had gone off in, he went in search of Fred and George, he could use a good laugh. Finally, he saw them into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He entered and walked over to them.  
  
" Hey Ron. Where's Hermione and Harry? Did you loose them?" George joked.  
  
" Naw, we got in a fight." Ron said casually.  
  
" Let me guess, you were fighting about Hermione's intelligence?" Fred asked.  
  
" Yes. How did you know?" Ron said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
" Because your the jelous type." George said.  
  
" I am so not. So, what are you doing in here?" Ron asked, changing the subject.  
  
" Hm, I don't know. But I do know that we're definitely not looking at robes. That would be absurd." Fred said sarcastically.  
  
" We were actually looking at dress robes. We saw yours last year at the Yule Ball, no kidding no girl wanted to dance with you. So, being the wonderful brothers that we are, thought that we would buy you one." George said.  
  
Ron looked at them skeptically. " Whats the catch?"  
  
" Dear, dear naive brother Ron. Why would there be a catch? We only want to save our family name at future formal events."  
  
" All right." Ron said, looking at a dark blue robe, " I think this one will suit me nicely, won' t it?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
A/N: okay! this is the second to last chapter of the prologue. Thanks G.shans for helping me remember the word. This is the last chapter of Summer of Love! BUT, its not the end of the story. The first installment of the Trilogy, will be called, "What a Tangled Web We Weave". But, I'm having trouble thinking of titles for the last two stories. Thats were you guys come in. Email me your suggestions for titles at a_steph101@yahoo.com Stay tuned for the next installment and a big thanks to all those who reviewed Summer of Love. You guys are the greatest. 


	15. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything except the things that you don't recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Okay, your probably confused with why Hermione was so short with Ron. This chapter is explaining the reason why. This, though, is definitely the last chapter of the prologue. Okay kinda confusing. But, unlike the last chapter, means flashback.

Harry and Hermione made their way back up to their room in the Leaky Cauldron, carrying bags full of school supplies for their next school year. Once up there, Harry thought more about the thing that had been racking his brain.

" Why were you so cross with Ron?" Harry blurted out.

" He insulted me Harry. He is mocking who I am. You know very well that there is more to me than just brains," Hermione stated.

" Yes, I know that. But, it still doesn't make it right for you to make me choose between the two of you. you wouldn't of done that if you didn't know who I would choose," Harry said.

" I know, I'm sorry. It wasn't right for me to do that. Forgive me?" She asked, scooting closer to Harry and smiling sweetly.

" Forgiven," he said, kissing her forehead.

" I kinda lied to you, Harry, there is more reasons to why I was so rude to Ron. It may take a long time to explain. I think you should make your self comfortable." Hermione suggested.

" Okay," Harry said, sitting down on the couch, next to Hermione.

" It all started last year..."

Hermione marched up the stairs towards the 4th year dormitories. It was late, and she was tired and drowsy from staying up late going over her homework so she would feel extra prepared for her test tomorrow. Going over a particularly hard formula in her head for potions, she walked straight past the girls dorms, and opened the door to the boys.

Drowsily, she walked up to her bed, not bothering to take her school uniform off, and opened the curtains to her bed. she was about to get into bed, when she noticed that some one had already been in her bed... and still was. Ron was curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully.

Closing the curtain, she saw that this wasn't in fact the girls dorm, but the boys. She turned to leave the room, when a hand reached through the curtains and grabbed her by the wrist.

" Hermione," Ron whimpered, " Don't leave me."

" Ron" Hermione said, " I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to-"

Hermione stopped, she realized that Ron was still asleep, and was talking in his sleep.

" I love you Hermione. I want you to be my girlfriend." Ron said, letting go of her wrist and turning over.

Hermione stood frozen. He was sleeping, he didn't know what he was talking about. Certainly he couldn't mean what he said... But looking down his body, she saw that he must be excited by something. She shuddered at the thought of just what exactly he was dreaming.

She left the room in a rush. All thoughts of the formula forgotten. She was now filled with a new sense of, something, she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. She should be flattered that a guy thinks of her that way, but she didn't feel flattered. This was Ron.

" He had a-a dream about you?" Harry said astonished.

" Yes. I just ignored it. I had more important things to worry about. Such as Rita Skeeter, Krum, and well, you," Hermione said.

" But thats not all. Everything went back to normal, until one day..."

Hermione was sitting in the library. It was diserted except for a couple of Hufflepuffs over in the far corner of the room. Thankfully Vicktor Krum and his fan club were out at the lake. She was reading a revised copy of " Hogwarts: A History" for the hundredth time this year. She couldn't help it though, it was such a fascinating book, each time she read it she found out something new.

Looking up from her book, she saw that she wasn't alone. Another person was starring at her intently, Ron. Though she had dismissed the night that she walked in on him, she felt nervous and uneasy when they were alone like this.

" Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked, her voice was on the verge of loosing it's calmness. Ron was looking at her strangely. His skin was paler than usual, and his eyes were trying to avoid her gaze.

" I-I wanted to ask you a question." Ron said, looking down at his feet.

" Then go ahead, but make it snappy, I was trying to read as much as I can before Krum comes in here," She said.

" Okay, um, Hermione, look, well, how long have we known each other?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him bewildered. " We've known each other since the beginning of our 1st year, thats about 5 years, next year."

" Right. Almost 5 years. We're like brother and sister to each other, we always fight though, so that makes us even more like siblings." Ron said.

" Well, if you look at it like that, then yes." Hermione responded.

"Well, I was wondering if we could be less like siblings." Ron said, he was really squirming now, his face had turned as red as his hair, and he never looked up at her.

" Ron. I don't think that I'm quite following you. Less like siblings? How so?" Hermione asked.

" I was wondering if we could go out sometime. As in a date." Ron asked.

" Ron. Wow," Hermione breathed, " I wasn't expecting that. Definitely not that. I don't know what to say."

" Yes would be a good start." Ron murmured.

" Ron. I don't think that we should go out. What if we broke up?" Hermione asked.

" Who said that we would break up?" Ron asked.

" That may be true. But its bound to happen. I don't mean to hurt you Ron. I'm sorry, it, it just can't happen." Hermione said, gathering her books and bookbag, and rushing out of the library in the direction of the Common Room.

"He asked you out?" Harry said, his voice filled with utter disbelief.

" Yep. He actually asked me out. I couldn't believe it. Heck, I still don't believe it. Ron, Ron of all people." Hermione said.

" How did you two make it through the rest of the year together?" Harry inquired.

" It was awful, I tried to act normal around you, so did he. Then one day he came up to me when you were still in your dorm..."

Hermione was fed up of acting normal around Ron. It was killing her, when all she really wanted to do was kill him for making this year even more miserable. She had to talk to him, if only she could find him...

" Hey Hermione, wait up! I've been looking for you everywhere." A voice that Hermione recognized as Rons, said.

" Yes?" Hermione asked, wheeling around to face Ron, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

" I think that we need to talk about what happened a while back. You know, the thing in the library." Ron stated.

" Sure. I think that would be a good idea." Hermione said, but she stayed in her spot.

" Um, can't we go some place more private?" Ron asked cautiously.

" No. I think that everything should be said here." Hermione replied.

" Okay then." Ron said, leaning up against the corridor wall, and slid down it until he was sitting, Hermione followed suit, though managing to keep a good three feet away from Ron.

" I'm sorry. It was stupid for me to ask you to go out with me. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I was just excited about the TriWizard tournament or something," Ron said.

" Ron, it wasn't entirely your fault. I'm sorry that I just ran out of there like that. It was just such a big surprise, I couldn't take it all in, I mean, my best friend asked me out, it was a shock," Hermione admitted.

" If I hadn't of jumped it on you like that, what would you of said?" Ron asked.

" I don't know. Maybe I would of said yes. If I had more time to think about it." Hermione said.

" Have you thought about it?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. " I hadn't really thought about what my answer would be, I was mainly thinking about how to talk to you. That was what was main'"

But Hermione was cut off, by Ron kissing her on the lips roughly. She started to get into it, her body controlling her actions, but that stopped as soon as his mouth opened and his tongue ran along her lips.

Hermione broke herself away from his kiss. " Ron!" Hermione almost screamed, " What the fuck was that for?" She asked bewildered.

" I thought that was what you wanted!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

" What did I say that would make you think that?" Hermione asked, but before he had a chance to answer, she stormed down the hall towards the library. 

" He kissed you?" Harry said, almost falling off of the couch in surprise.

" Yes, he kissed me, I even kissed back for a little while." Hermione admitted, studying Harry, seeing his reaction.

Harry sat there and didn't move for a few minutes, Hermione's head was spinning with possible things that he was thinking. When the silence became unbearable she spoke up.

" Your not mad are you?" She asked gingerly.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts. " What? No, no, I'm not mad, surprised, but not mad. I was just thinking of ways to hex Ron."

Hermione laughed lightly. " No, I don't think that would be a very bright think to do. I think he got the message today, that I didn't want to speak to him for a long while."

" Maybe I should talk to him, he seemed a little peeved that I picked you over him, and he's probably wondering why I did so." Harry said, standing up, and walking towards the door.

" I love you Harry." Hermione said, stretching out on the couch.

" Love you to Hermione." Harry said, and left the room.

Ron trudged up to his brothers room at the Leaky Cauldron. His vision was blinded by anger. How dare Harry not chose me? I'm his best friend, I've always been there for him, I let him stay in my house and welcome him as a brother. But no, he chooses her. Some muggle girl. Some beautiful, sweet, caring, funny, wonderful, pretty girl.

Ron entered his brothers room without knocking, he saw that they were both sitting at a small table infront of the window play a muggle card game, poker.

Fred looked up from the game, " My, my, if it isn't my favourite little brother Ronniekins. What seems to be bothering you?" he said in mock concern.

" Shove off." Ron said, sitting down on the last chair, facing the window.

" Somebody needs a attitude check!" George said, throwing his cards down on the table face up. " I win!"

Fred groaned and pulled out 7 galleons, and handed them to George.

" Where did you guys get all that money?" Ron asked, a suspicious look on his face.

" Where did you get that attitude?" Fred retorted.

" Why do I even bother trying to talk to you?" Ron asked.

" Because we can help people. Please, youngest male of the Weasley residence. Tell me your problems." Fred asked.

" Yes dear brother. What is your problems concerning? School? Harry? Our family? Teachers? Girls?" George asked.

" Girls. Who can stand them? Also Harry. I feel like he betrayed me in our friendship." Ron pouted.

" Girls? Anybody we know?" Fred asked.

" Yes. She goes to Hogwarts. I think that you may of met her."

" Okay. What happened?" Fred asked.

" I asked her out, and well, she went running in the opposite direction, literally." Ron answered.

" Ouch. " George said.

" I tried to talk to her and that just made things even worse. I really like this girl. But now, I don't think she to even be in the same room as I am." Ron said sadly.

" Okay, so she doesn't like you anymore. Move on, its over and done with." George advised.

" You don't understand. I can't just get over her. I see her everyday. She's my, friend." Ron said.

" Who is this mystery girl then? Why does she mean so much to you?" Fred asked.

" Do you really want to know. Because, you have to swear to not tell. Or laugh, if you laugh or tell I will personally hex you into next week. Got it?" Ron threatened.

" Sure. Pinky swear." George said in a high falsetto, holding his pinky out.

" Fine then. Its, well, see, don't laugh. But, its Hermione." Ron said, blushing furiously.

" Well, I can see how you could like her, you are best friends, she the closest girl to you other than Ginny, and, she looks a lot better now that she's put more effort into her looks." Fred said in understanding.

" I don't really know what it is about her, she's so wonderful. Then I had to go and ruin our friendship just because of my stupid hormones." Ron said with a sad laugh.

" It could of been worse. You guys seemed to be pretty civil towards each other. You must have ended on good terms." George said.

"Yeah right. We ended on such good terms that she just ran away from me, because we ended on good terms." Ron said sarcastically.

" Oh well. I'm sure Ickle Ronneikins can find another girl who likes him." George said, ruffling Rons hair.

Harry walked to Rons room, seeing that he wasn't there, he walked to the next room that he suspected he'd be in, his twin brothers.

Knocking on the door, he heard Fred say "Come in". Entering, he saw Fred, George and Ron sitting at a small table.

" Er, Hello. I was wondering if I could talk to Ron. Privately." Harry asked.

" Yes, of course." Ron said, nodding. He then looked at his brothers. "Out. Now."

George gave Ron a dirty look. " Its our room you know. We should be the ones kicking you out."

"But," Fred said, " Since we are kind and considerate brothers, I think that you can stay and we need to cause panic in Diagon alley."

Both the twins stood up and left the room wearing a twisted smile.

" Ron. I just want to say sorry. But, you need to understand. She let me into her house and treated me like family during the summer. It would of been rude for me to back out now. You understand, don't you?" Harry asked.

" I guess. Still, I thought I was your best friend." Ron said.

" You are. So is Hermione. Both of you are my best friends." Harry answered.

" But you have favorites. Right? You must like one of us more than the other." Ron answered.

" No." Harry lied. " Hermione told me what happened between you guys last year."

Ron paled. " She did? I told her not to tell anyone."

" Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

" I didn't want to trouble you with my silly problems." Ron shrugged. " I thought it would be better if I didn't tell you. Or anyone."

" Okay, I understand. But still, Hermione? Why Hermione? You could of asked any girl in our year." Harry asked.

" I knew her the longest. I was sure she would say yes. Also, I think I love her. She's everything I've every dreamed about." Ron said dreamily.

" How do you know its love." Harry inquired, " It could be a crush."

" No. I love her. Every time I see her, my heart skips a beat, my thoughts are filled with those of her, and I feel like I'm in the presence of a goddess, or angel." Ron answered.

Harry gulped hard. Those were the exact feelings that he had for Hermione. When, and if, he told Ron about Hermione and his dating, how would he take it? He knew that if the situation was turned around and Ron was the boyfriend, he knew that he would be crushed.

" Um, wow. It sounds that you really like her Ron." Harry said, forcing a smile.

" Yeah. I do. What do you say about going downstairs and grabbing a bite to eat?" Ron asked, patting his stomach.

" Sure, I'm pretty hungry." Harry said.

As they opened the door, an explosion was heard downstairs, followed by smoke that reached upstairs, followed by a very angry sounding Mrs. Weasley. Both Harry and Ron laughed, and walked out. Finally, things seemed like they were back a long time ago, back when the world was less darker, Harry hoped that there would be more days such as these. But now, looking back, Harry couldn't of been more naive.

A/N: Done! A little bit of foreshadowing in the last sentance. I'll be gone for the next 3 weeks, but you'll probably get the first chapter of "Year 5: What a Tangled Web We Weave", while I'm on vacation.


End file.
